The present invention relates to horse bridles and more particularly to the construction of horse bridles which provides for interchangeability of various parts.
Currently manufactured conventional horse bridles are comprised of approximately nine major components that are machine sewn or hand stitched together. The rigors of normal usage and perspiration from the horse can cause the horse bridle to fail due to their action on the stitching at points of stress. The bridle must then be returned by the owner to a saddle and harness shop for repair.
The inventor is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 291,596 issued Jan. 8, 1884 to Hitt which discloses a horse bridle which is designed with a cheek strap doubled upon itself so that different surfaces of the cheek strap can be presented at the point of connection to the bit to reduce wear to any particular surface. The Hitt bridle uses buckles for the connectors between the various components of the bridle rather than stitching. The Hitt bridle does not provide an additional strap which can be used to replace a broken component but instead attempts to avoid breakage by allowing the surface at the point of connection to be changed. Eventually, the Hitt bridle will be subject to breakage and will not be able to be immediately repaired by the owner.